


How We Fit Together

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: For the prompt "Is that... my shirt?"
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	How We Fit Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts).



Brett cracks an eye open, woken up from his post-sex nap by an unnecessary amount of rustling on the other side of his room.

Liam’s raking through his own backpack, bending down to look at it where he’s propped it on top of Brett’s dresser. But something’s wrong; half of Liam’s legs are missing.

“Is that… my shirt?”

“Maaaybe.” Liam looks over his shoulder and smiles before turning back to his bag. Brett should probably be concerned about the warmth that spreads through his chest and the involuntary smile that curls his own lips, but.

He blinks himself the rest of the way awake instead, sitting up then reclining on his hands to watch Liam do… whatever it is he’s doing.

Before he can ask, Liam pulls something out of his bag with a victorious _ha!_

“I knew I had some in here,” he says, tearing open the packet and stuffing a handful of food into his mouth. “Want some goldfish? They’re chocolate brownie flavour.”

Brett blinks, sitting up properly again. “They’re _what_ flavour?”

Liam ignores his outburst and instead comes over to perch cross-legged on the bed, taking another handful of goldfish and immediately getting crumbs on the sheets. “Want some?” he asks, holding the packet out just a little too close to Brett’s face.

“Uh, no. Anything other than cheddar is blasphemy.”

Liam rolls his eyes. “Boring. This shirt is huge, by the way. Like, gigantic.”

“Actually, I think you’re just small. But that’s fine, small is cute.” Brett ruffles Liam’s hair, messing it up even further. But rather than get annoyed or bat his hand away, Liam just smiles and stuffs some more goldfish in his mouth. Brett doesn’t have a chance to analyse what that means before Liam lights up.

“Hold these,” he says, handing over the packet. Then Liam tucks his knees up to his chest and pulls his arms back inside the sleeves of the t-shirt. Finally he pulls the shirt up and stretches it over his knees, tucking the hem under his feet. All that’s left sticking out is his head. “Look! My entire body fits inside your shirt.”

Brett takes the opportunity he’s been served up on a silver platter, and shoves Liam. 

Liam squawks, trying and failing to get his arms back out of the sleeves as he gracelessly rolls onto his side. Brett cracks up as Liam’s expression swiftly changes from shock to betrayal to outrage. “Fuck you, Tallbutt,” he says, glaring at Brett as he finally wrestles himself upright again.

“We can do that next if you want, Dumbar.” He pops a few of the blasphemy-flavoured goldfish into his mouth, purely because he’s sure Liam is about to demand them back after shoving him. He’s tasted worse. “Want to go again?”

“Sure.” Liam climbs onto his lap, pushing him back against the pillows. “But first, give me back my goldfish.”


End file.
